1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a novel curved tile made from a mixture of colored cement. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a tile that can simulate a conventional terra cotta tile after being placed onto a roof of a building. The tile of this invention when joined to a substantially identical tile forms three curved portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curved tile roof coverings are conventionally made from terra cotta and usually has a single curved member with two flat portions at each end. The flat portions are placed onto the outer surface of the roof to be covered. The conventional terra cotta tiles when placed next to each other form two curved portions.
The manufacturing process of the terra cotta tiles or conventional clay tiles will be further distinguished in the further discussion of the invented product.
The invention is concerned with the manufacture of a unique tile which can be used in connection with a novel method and system to provide a roof covering to simulate a conventional clay or terra cotta roof. Further, the individual tile of the invention can be interconnected with a tile like itself to provide for a three curved roof portions tile covering the area with two tiles.
The curved tile according to the present invention has many innovating advantages when compared with a surface of conventional curved tiles. Costs are almost halved for the installation. For installation, 7.5 units for a square meter instead of 28/30 units for a square meter for conventional curved tiles; the reason for this is that each invented curved tile englobes four conventional curved tiles i.e., two lower tiles of drain and two upper tiles of covering according to the invention, an anti-sliding system of the set up units is provided. A total lack of any roof upkeep is necessary.
First of all, the known performance and difference between a cement covering surface and a brick-covering and moreover particularly for the exacting work of periodical rotation of the covering tiles with the drain ones, working does not exist with the tile according to the invention.
Outright sealing of the roofing surface against the atmospheric agents and against winged animals is provided. Smaller weight for each square meter, for example a weight of 40 (forty) kilograms for the invented tile corresponds to 60 (sixty) kilograms for the conventional tiles.
Total water repellent and total antifreezing characteristics are provided.
The invented curved tile is composed of a sand/cement mixture with coloring iron oxide, to be used instead of the conventional cooked clay, that moreover determines: (a) a very big energetic saving in the manufacturing in comparison with the production of the conventional cooked clay such as the invented cement tile manufacturing requires only an essication working at 30xc2x0 whereas the conventional clay tile manufacturing needs of a first essication working and subsequently of a cooking phase at 900/1000xc2x0 for a large number of hours; (b) resistance against the atmospheric agents; (c) performance characteristics with high breaking load and flexibility to permit formation of a covering surface made of tiles of lesser weight in comparison with the conventional tiles; (d) the obtaining of a tile with particular ribs and with a suitable outline so to reduce the number of tiles for each square meter (7.5 units against or versus 28/33 units) in this way providing a large reduction in the weight for each square meter; (e) a big saving on the labor costs necessary for the mounting by virtue of the lesser number of required units.
The above noted advantages provide for the formation of a covering with complete inaccessibility to the space underneath each tile so as to avoid any damage to the covering produced by the penetration of the winged animal.
Moreover, other costs are avoided for the mounting and installation of protection bodies.
The invented tile, with particular relation to its front outline which is obtained by providing during a pressing of the front part re-entering in comparison with the tile curve, after to be actuated the positioning provides a shade visual effect generating a visual perception of a traditional terra cotta covering but avoiding the big problems that come from this conventional covering.
Furthermore, currently the conventional tile must be put in position with grout or by means of fixing hooks. The invented tile is provided with grooves to permit the fixing joint of one tile onto a next adjacent tile, and a detent that avoids the use of another blocking element.
In order that the invention may be more clearly understood and readily carried into effect, the same will not be described in connection with the accompanying drawings.